


Something wicked (this way comes).

by maryeols (rosyemperor)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, hp!au, wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyemperor/pseuds/maryeols
Summary: Baekhyun noticed many things hidden in Chanyeol’s eyes, feeling towards him he had never noticed before. Maybe his eyes were hiding the same feelings to Chanyeol.





	Something wicked (this way comes).

**Author's Note:**

> In the first place I have to thank jas, whose amazing EXO in Hogwarts twitter thread inspired this whole things -tho it quickly derived from that, but anyways-. Thanks jas!
> 
> Also, Thank you to everyone that helped me keep on writing this, especially cova and of course, victoria (sunshyun). This wouldn't be finished if you hadn't put up with my late night updates, my insecurities and my unwillingness to put my mind into anything. Thank you ♥
> 
> I hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> And to everyone who reads this, I hope you like this one, I loved the concept and the idea I put into this, so I hope you do too ♥

Everyone liked -correction: loved- to remind Chanyeol how necessary he was for the Quidditch team. They seemed to find some strange pleasure in telling him how many years Gryffindor spent being the worst team in school -16 years, Park! 16 years of winning barely any match! He could basically hear the voices in his head-. People always went to him to tell him once again that everything changed since he joined the team, that everyone was counting on him since the first time he flew through that field and caught the evading golden snitch before the exceptionally violent Hufflepuff (yes, Hufflepuff! Chanyeol wasn’t expecting all that energy) seeker had time to reach for it once, putting the weight of the entire team and Gryffindor pride on his already full shoulders. Too much for a guy who was about to take the N.E.W.T and had to worry about getting into auror school -which, you know, pretty fucking hard-.

Of course, he knew it wasn’t all him, his teammate -and roommate, as they were the same age- Jongdae was a good freaking beater that had saved him from the damned Bludgers a thousand times (per match), but that didn’t make the pressure any easier. At least he wasn’t the captain, because he would’ve lost his mind for real.

He had too much to worry to try to be the team Captain, really. He seemed to be naturally gifted for every single subject, except for one, and that one was ‘not only necessary but elemental to an auror’ as the teachers put it more than once, his dear Herbology. He couldn’t help it, plants just seemed to die when he touched them. There was also the fact that they shared that specific subject with Slytherin house and there was one particular Slytherin that was constantly trying to get him on his nerves -but somehow managed to be the best at Herbology himself-. Byun Baekhyun was annoying and stupid, but a childhood friend of Chanyeol named Oh Sehun took him as an example when he was accepted into the team so the small boy (he was so small Chanyeol had the theory he could step on him if he lifted his leg high enough, not that he had ever wanted to or given it too much thought) kind of befriended Chanyeol too. The dark haired was good with it at first, but after too many tension-filled matches over the years that intention of a friendship turned into kind of sworn enemies that still hung out after classes sometimes, for the sake of Sehun’s happiness, even when they constantly threatened each other with all kinds of enchantments, from Jelly-Legs Jinx to turn the other into a repulsive animal. The thing was, everyone seemed to like the Slytherin prefect now (especially Chanyeol’s friends for some reason, because Jongdae was always pranking the boy in a friendly way and spoke fondly of him, something Chanyeol couldn’t attempt to understand), and he tried really hard because he had to be with him way more time than he wanted, but they didn’t seem to click and the other decided it was just as fun being his friend that it was hating him and distract him in every class they shared.

The biggest problem with Baekhyun is that Chanyeol was yet to find something the prefect wasn’t exceptionally good at, meanwhile the other had already found Chanyeol’s weakness and was totally exploiting that.

But not even Byun Baekhyun Slytherin prefect could distract Chanyeol in DADA, his favourite subject. He was so good at it and he enjoyed it so much he hoped it was enough for the teachers to forget the messes he made at Herbology. There was no one like him, and he was positive he could defend himself and a great amount of people if the occasion ever asked for it, he was that good (and maybe just a little full of himself when it came to Defence Against the Dark Arts). He was headed for the classroom, almost jumping the stairs to the third floor, rushing through the hallways until he found classroom 3C -he still remembered how much it took for him to find it seven years ago, but now he knew the school perfectly (or as perfectly as you can know a place where the stairs shift, that was it) and could arrive to that classroom with his eyes closed.

“Byun.” Chanyeol hissed at the honey blond on the door. He could’ve sworn Baekhyun had raven hair a week ago.

“Park.” The other hissed in response, checking out Chanyeol’s whole self.

“Change of hair, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

“You look as pretty as a mermaid.”

“Mermaids aren’t pretty.”

“Exactly.”

Chanyeol walked past him, and placed his belongings in the second table, second row. The Slytherin prefect sat in his usual spot a row before and turned his head to the dark haired who was playing with his wand, rearranging his stuff on the table.

“Your jokes are as mean as the Giant Squid of the Black Lake.”

“I wasn’t joking, nor was I trying to be mean.” Chanyeol said, pausing to look at Baekhyun. “I was just letting you know how greatly this colour suits you.”

“So much for the nice Gryffindor act, huh? How long do you plan to hate me because I am a better friend to Sehun than you are?”

“That’s not w-Look I don’t hate you, and if I do it’s not because you are Sehun’s friend, you Flobberworm. You being Sehun’s friend is the only reason I haven’t tried to throw you out of the Astronomy Tower.”

“So nice of you!” Baekhyun said sarcastically.

When Professor Seo entered the room they both fell silent, Baekhyun facing the front again.

“Today we are going to learn about counter-spells. I know we are learning about Red Hogs, but I thought that it was time for a practical class.” She said as she approached her big table.

Professor Seo was young, but wise beyond her age. She was the Ravenclaw Head of House and everyone loved her. She was said to be a great leader despite her young age and an even greater teacher, to which Chanyeol agreed. If he ever were in danger, he would trust Professor Seo to protect him and that was saying something.

“I have taken the liberty to jinx some things, and you have to find the way to leave the classroom before the hour passes. Look at today’s lesson as a way to leave earlier for the dorms! Have fun.” She said with a smile, sitting on the chair.

Chanyeol stood up, or tried to, because he fell to the floor obstreperously.

“For Godric Gryffindor.”

Jelly-Legs. Baekhyun was laughing at him so loudly he almost cursed him, but Professor Seo was too close.

When Byun Baekhyun couldn’t stop laughing and started hiccupping Chanyeol realised he was under a Cheering Charm -Baekhyun had already realised that, of course, being the charms master he was-. Yes, Baekhyun was an axe in charms, but was lacking a bit in counter-charms and just Defence itself -well, he just wasn’t as good as Chanyeol, but he was exceptional still-.

“No Finite Incantatem or Finite allowed, class.” Professor Seo said from the tranquillity of her chair.

The classroom was a mess. People couldn’t walk properly, some were laughing, some couldn’t even stand up. Chanyeol was sure every charm was completely harmless, but the situation was worrying.

At least he was under a Jinx he knew the Counter-Jinx. He still remembers how completely shocked he was when he first learned that it was just a simple “Unjellify”. He used non-verbal magic (assuming it was the way since there were a lot of people suffering from the same thing he was) and stood up, going for the door, waving Professor Seo goodbye, but Baekhyun was laying on the ground hiccupping too hard to even speak, and he couldn’t leave him like that, could he?

So he went to Baekhyun and whispered the counter-charm for hiccoughs. Baekhyun was looking at him with his eyes wide open and Chanyeol just shrug his shoulders.

“I thought it was pretty unfair to put an overdone Cheering Charm on you, because you couldn’t even speak.”

“There are people in this classroom that are under the effects of Ablatta.”

“Well, Ablatta doesn’t have a counter-charm, but the hiccoughs do. Not the Cheering Charm, though, don’t you feel super happy?”

“I do.” Baekhyun said, feeling the smile stretch.

“Well, let’s go, the effect will fade away.”

Instinctively, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand, letting go as soon as he noticed he was holding Byun Baekhyun’s hand. The door wouldn’t open, so Baekhyun just pushed Chanyeol aside and whispered ‘Alohomora’, and the door opened. Professor Seo shouted at them from the other side of the classroom something like “You better leave that door as you found it!”, which Baekhyun took as a sign to wave his wand while saying ‘Colloportus’, shocking Chanyeol.

“You are good with charms.”

“And you are good with counter-charms, and DADA in general.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah… Um… What now? Wait?”

“Yeah, sure.” Baekhyun said, smiling at him.

Baekhyun’s happiness caused by the Cheering Charm was weird to Chanyeol, who had never seen such a blinding smile directed towards him before. If he wasn’t stupid he would be handsome, Chanyeol noticed.

“Professor Seo is crazy, isn’t she?”

“I like her teaching methods, she definitely spices the class a bit. Keeps it interesting, as if it wasn’t interesting enough already.”

“It isn’t that much interesting, though.”

“Are you crazy? That subject is just… I have never liked anything as much as I like Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

“Maybe it’s a Gryffindor thing.”

“Yeah, maybe Slytherin students are more into Dark Arts itself.” Chanyeol said jokingly, regretting his words after they came out.

“Yeah, and maybe Gryffindor students are stupid enough to keep with the stereotypes and the Slytherin hate. You know that not every Slytherin was a Death Eater, right? Or are you one of those?”

Baekhyun sounded more hurt than angry, and it made Chanyeol feel bad and stupid.

“I’m sorry, I am r-.”

The other boy just turned around and left. There was no counter for the Cheering Charm, but somehow Chanyeol managed to snap Baekhyun out of it.

Professor Seo opened the door when the hour passed, no one else had left the classroom but the two of them and it should feel like a victory because that meant that he was the best… but the moment was bittersweet because as much as he didn’t like Byun, he had been so cruel to someone that had spent too much time hearing whispers about his family and his intentions, yet had managed to shut the entire school by being his usually charming (except when it came to Chanyeol) and prankster self.

When the afternoon period ended, concluding his day, Chanyeol went everywhere looking for Baekhyun. Thing is, not even Sehun knew where he was, and it’s not like Chanyeol was going to ask Baekhyun’s intimidating looking friend Kyungsoo. Sometimes he could say he hated the guy, but he wasn’t the type to go around hurting people, he hated those, so he had to apologise.

After almost an hour of searching for the shorter boy, he noticed Baekhyun leaning against a column in an inside garden. His face was not visible from Chanyeol’s point of view, but it was unmistakably him.

“Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol said in a low voice, slowly approaching the boy.

“So you call me Baekhyun now, Park?”

The dark haired sighed and sat beside the other boy, whose eyes, Chanyeol noticed, were a little swollen. His insides seemed to twist when he looked at him straight in the eyes.

“I didn’t mean to do that. I mean, I don’t usually go saying stuff like that. It’s ignorant, and stupid, and my best friend is a Slytherin so I have no idea why I said that. I mean, I don’t like you but I don’t think you, or any Slytherin… You know. I don’t go assuming things like that, I just… I am really sorry.”

The Gryffindor really meant it.

“Yeah, I never thought you were the type. I mean, I don’t like you either, but if Sehun is friends with you that had to mean you are not a complete asshole, but I guess time proved me wrong.”

“I am apologising for real.”

“Well, I don’t accept your apologies.”

“But I-.”

“Next time think before you speak.”

“Baek-“

“You know what? You don’t get to call me Baekhyun or apologise, okay? I might be making a big deal out of a joke, or whatever, but I somehow feelt betrayed by this. You don’t really know me, but I’m sure you know how teased I’ve been. I’m positive you’ve seen the many glares I got my first years. Sure that you’ve heard the rumours, hell, maybe even spread them! And I know we are not friends, but I thought you wouldn’t… be like everyone. Especially when you only escaped those rumours and whispering by chance because you were sorted into Gryffindor… given that your family’s blood is as pure as mine’s.”

The Slytherin said with a serious expression on his face before standing up, leaving Chanyeol looking at him from the ground like a lost puppy. After a few minutes, Chanyeol stood up too, letting Baekhyun slip to the back of his mind.

“Hey, did you find him?”

Sehun was running behind him, holding his arm to slow Chanyeol down.

“Huh?”

“Baekhyun. You asked for him.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I found him.”

Sehun seemed to be chewing his own words before asking.

“May I know why you wanted to talk to him?”

“I said a really offensive thing I don’t want to repeat… And I kind of aimed it towards him, and I wanted to apologise. He didn’t take my apologies, though, so there’s nothing else I can do, it’s not like we’re friends.”

“It must’ve been pretty bad if he refuses to accept your apologies.”

Chanyeol looked at him in the eye, he didn’t want to talk about it, because the more he thought the worse he felt, but Sehun didn’t seem to let go.

“Chanyeol…”

“I said a mean thing about Slytherin, okay? I’m sorry.”

“Chanyeol.”

Sehun repeated.

“I said that all of Slytherin were drawn to the Dark Arts, leave me alone Sehun.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I was joking; it was a joke. I didn’t realise he was a Slytherin, I didn’t realise he was Byun Baekhyun because I was actually relaxed and didn’t want to jump at his neck, so it slipped.”

“Slipped? That sounds as if you actually believe it or usually say it.”

Chanyeol fell silent. Of course he didn’t believe that, but he had cracked that joke more than once.

“I can’t believe this.”

Sehun said, letting go of Chanyeol’s arm, leaving him in the middle of the hallway. The tall boy looked down at his feet before kicking the floor and head to his Common Room.

He loved the familiarity of the Common Room, and the kindness everyone treated each other with. His teammates were sitting around the fire, and greeted him warmly, but Chanyeol didn’t sit with them, instead he just shook his head and walked upstairs, to the dorms. Jongdae trailed after him, telling Minseok, Jongin and Yerim he would inform them about what happened.

Chanyeol threw himself on the bed, burying his face on the pillow. The noise coming from Jongdae’s steps made him look up.

“What is it? You look like a banshee.”

“I made Byun Baekhyun sad.”

“Is that a serious matter?”

“He was under a Cheering Charm and I made him sad. And when I told Sehun he got mad” Chanyeol repeated, more to himself than to Jongdae.

“Okay, that is a serious matter. For Merlin, what did you do?” His friend said, closing the space between them and sitting on Chanyeol’s bed.

“You know how we usually joke about some Slytherin being so bad at DADA because they are more of Dark Arts itself?”

“You don’t usually make those jokes.”

“Well, I have now, to Baekhyun. And then repeated it to Sehun.”

“You are as intelligent as a Horklump.”

“Thank you.”

“You hate the kid that much?”

Chanyeol rolled in bed, laying on his back, looking at the top of the bed. His friend was of course referring to Baekhyun.

“I don’t really hate him. And even if I did I wouldn’t think he is a dark wizard!”

“Just checking.”

“I don’t know what to do, I already apologised.”

“He’s not even your friend, why do you care.”

Chanyeol sat, looking at Jongdae.

“You know all that kid has been through.”

“You may have a point, but you have already apologised, Chanyeol. There’s nothing else you can do… He can either accept your apology and believe you didn’t really mean a word you said or forever hold this against you. Either way, you have to let it be.”

Jongdae said, holding Chanyeol’s head to his chest, smiling widely. Jongdae was a great friend, Chanyeol thought, because his words, as simple as they were, made him feel better somehow.

“And what about Sehun?”

“I’ll apologise when I see him at the Great Hall.”

Jongdae nodded, with Chanyeol’s head still on his chest. Then, the both of them laid in bed and fell asleep until Yerim’s powerful voice called them from the Common Room.

The girl was waiting for them at the end of the stairs, big smile, eyes almost closed and her blonde hair up in a tail. She was a chaser from sixth year, like Jongin, and she was even better than him even if she started playing just last year. She was waiting for them to go to dinner, like they had been doing for some time now.

“I heard the dessert is going to be killer.”

“You say that every single day, Yerim.”

“And is the dessert not killer every day?”

“She’s right, Jongdae.”

Chanyeol said, taking Yerim by the neck, ruffling her hair. Their relationship was very sibling-like and Chanyeol loved the energy she brought into their lives. She was a spark of life and everyone on the team loved her as a little sister, even when there were lots of younger people, but Yerim was Yerim.

Their way to the Great Hall was cheerful, and filled with jokes, courtesy of Kim pair, Yerim and Jongdae. Chanyeol was almost crying from laughter, and it was welcomed, given that he was about to face his friend who was mad at him and Byun Baekhyun, who well, was Byun Baekhyun and was angry at him -scratch that: he felt betrayed by Chanyeol-.

Yerim almost flew to their usual spot at the large table, smiling widely, and Jongdae went after her. Chanyeol wasn’t near as fast, because he was searching the whole room looking for Sehun, but there was no sign of him, or Baekhyun for that matter. In fact, they didn’t appear that night, and Chanyeol’s guilt was starting to disappear, leaving space for anger. They were overreacting, they were overreacting big time.

He couldn’t believe Sehun was such a petty kid. They were best friends since childhood and he was this mad over a joke that wasn’t even aimed at him nor it were Chanyeol’s real thoughts. He was so mad he even skipped dinner, which he wasn’t allowed to do. The Gryffindor couldn’t believe him.

When dinner was over, Chanyeol stood up as fast as lightning, heading for the Common Room, leaving a stunned Yerim and Jongdae behind.

As soon as he arrived at the fat lady portrait that lead to his Common Room and saw Baekhyun standing there, he knew something wasn’t right.

“Byun?”

“Sehun is sick.”

“What?”

“He’s at the infirmary, thought you should know.”

“What happened?”

“We were trying to make our own Firewhisky.”

“You two are the stupidest people I have ever met, I swear.”

“That must mean we are the only two people you know.”

Chanyeol sighed and closed his eyes.

“Why were you so desperate to drink?”

“It’s none of your business, really. Anyway, I just came to let you know, it’s nothing serious so don’t freak out, he was probably allergic to something we put on the mix and that’s what happened.”

Chanyeol just nodded.

“I mean, I didn’t try to kill him, if that’s what you’re thinking, since you happen to believe I’m drawn to Dark Arts and stuff.”

“I told you I d-.”

“I don’t care, so shut up.”

Chanyeol turned around, giving his back to the boy.

“You are a prefect, shouldn’t you be against things that are out of the norm?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, and Chanyeol was so frustrated at the short boy.

“Sometimes we need to loosen up. It is the first time we do something like that, you should know that Slytherin house is a house of tradition and manners, which doesn’t mean that we hate people whose blood isn’t pure or anything, in case you still think that.”

“You are stupid, irresponsible and I don’t like you. At all.”

“I am glad we feel the same.”

“I want to punch you in the face, you s-.”

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun’s hand was covering his mouth from behind, because he was still not looking at him. Chanyeol was about to speak when he heard some noises too. Removing Baekhyun’s hand from his mouth, he pushed the boy behind a column, to hide themselves.

“It can’t be happening again.” Said Professor Seo’s voice.

“Oh, but it is.” Answered Headmistress Kwon, pausing for a while. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t reach the insides of this castle.”

“I just prefer to think this is another attempt that will remain just an attempt.”

“Juhyun, the body count is really alarming. This is not just an attempt, this is not one family trying to restore what they think is the order, this is much more, and it’s everywhere. We’ve been living in peace for almost twenty years now, with some pureblood gone crazy here and there, but nothing like this. You know I was a teacher here during the last war, and this? This reminds me dangerously of that time.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to contain the gasps.

“But Juhyun, how are we going to stop this?”

“They might have an army of old Death Eaters and new adepts, but war scars still remain in most people of our world, no one wants that again, and everyone will try to put an end to it before it reaches a dramatic point.”

“What if we can’t?”

“Then we fight.”

The voices slowly quieted, but the words they heard were now engraved to their minds. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with eyes wide open, and Baekhyun couldn’t even look at him. This was doomed to happen, and they both knew it, but they were just hoping they didn’t live to see a war.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s arm and led him to the infirmary. Chanyeol stayed with Sehun that night with Professor Choi’s -who was Gryffindor’s Head- permission. He couldn’t sleep, the conversation between Professor Seo and the Headmistress running through his mind over and over again.

The following day, Baekhyun didn’t even torment him in Herbology, but neither of them could make anything good out of that lesson.

“Park.” The honey blond called.

“What?”

“I’m as worried as you are.”

“Yeah, you would be a fool if you weren’t. And I never believed you one.”

“I have nothing to do with any of that.”

“Byun, it’s the thousandth time I tell you that even if I don’t like you at all or ever will, I don’t think you are… a murderer, or a dark wizard. I don’t. You don’t need to tell me that, because I know.”

Baekhyun silently nodded. They didn’t share another word, but Chanyeol even walked Baekhyun to his Common Room, convincing himself that he wasn’t doing it because the other boy looked a little too pale and he was worried. No, he was doing it because it was the quickest way to go from the greenhouse to the infirmary -except it wasn’t-.

During the following days, the Baekhyun and Chanyeol dynamic went back to their usual flying insults and threats every moment they had to be together, let it be class hours or when they both went to check on Sehun at the same time. But Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice that, sometimes, Baekhyun sounded extremely forced, and it bugged the Gryffindor extremely, to the point of avoiding the Slytherin -which he hadn’t done in five years of pseudo friendship-.

As the weeks passed, the conversation slipped to the back of Chanyeol’s mind, forgetting to even comment it with Sehun. Things were calm, nothing weird had happened, it was normal for him to forget it.

His days passed as usual, except he didn’t see Baekhyun that much and he was getting progressively good at Herbology now that he could properly focus on it. The Gryffindor was even starting to miss the prefect’s teases, so he decided to talk to him after class.

“Hey, Byun.”

Baekhyun was pale as a ghost. Deep dark bags had appeared under his eyes, making him look skeletal, bony. The dead look in his eyes adding to the gloomy view that was Byun Baekhyun right then. His body seemed skinner too, the robes hanging a little. Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice these changes as he approached the short guy. The Gryffindor had to look down to stop Baekhyun from catching a glimpse of worry in his eyes. But damn, even his honey blond hair didn’t seem as bright.

“Park.”

“You didn’t even mention how sad my attempt at moving the mandrake was.”

“Well, you don’t need me to tell you how pathetic you are at Herbology.”

The sad undertone couldn’t be more obvious, it didn’t matter how hard the boy was trying to sound witty and sarcastic. How hard he was trying to make it sound like himself.

“I’m getting better.”

“I noticed, so I stopped teasing.”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say, so they just waved goodbye and went to their classes.

Everyone seemed incredibly cheery that day, from every house, Chanyeol noticed as he walked through the hallways. Baekhyun’s intimidating friend, Kyungsoo, who Chanyeol hadn’t seen joking around in the seven years he had known him was laughing with the incredibly shy Jongin. Something big had to had happened, so he went to Yixing -a very nice Hufflepuff- and asked what was the fuzz about. Apparently exams had been pushed and Quidditch finals were earlier, and everyone was super happy about it -he didn’t really get it, though, Quidditch was an extremely stupid sport, said Yixing before being shut by his boyfriend Junmyeon-. Chanyeol tried to be hyper about it, but the conversation he had been burying in the back of his mind for weeks was once again the main topic in his head.

As soon as he arrived at his common room, he was received by Minseok, the team captain and Gryffindor prefect.

“Chanyeol… I guess you’ve heard?”

“Uh, yeah, I have.”

The tall one said, nodding his head.

“We’re going to have to have intense training this week, with the final being next week and all that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“Hey, Chanyeol, is something wrong with you? You can talk to me if you want.”

Chanyeol shook his head, forcing a smile.

“It’s nothing, I’m not feeling great, that’s all, I just want to sleep.”

Minseok didn’t really believe him, he knew that, but he just nodded and let him go.

Chanyeol was definitely making a habit out of burying his face on the pillows and let his mind wander freely. He wasn’t worried about himself not being at his best for the final. He didn’t really care about that, because he was always at his best. But the thing that kept his mind going was the reason behind making all Quidditch activities end earlier. He had read about the war enough to know that cutting Quidditch was something usual, with Dementors probably about to arrive to protect the school. The early Quidditch activities could only mean that something bad was going on. And everyone was oblivious to it. Chanyeol hadn’t shared the conversation he heard to anyone, so his every concerning was kept inside him, and he was about to explode. The Gryffindor closed his eyes and rolled in bed. The week was going to be intense.

Early morning trainings were the worst thing imaginable. The four teams had to fight for the one field existing in the school, and everyone was being hyper about the matches so the practices were always full of people observing their every movement and starting to make bets. Chanyeol used to like it, but he couldn’t enjoy this time, not when he had the feeling that everything was happening for a really bad reason.

Minseok was pushing them to their limits, which resulted in the whole team appearing in class like zombies. Apparently Jongin even lost himself in the hallways and ended up in an Slytherin class, but was too shy to say anything, so he just sat with Kyungsoo for an hour of incredibly funny Aritmancy. Chanyeol almost fell asleep three times in Herbology, but thanks to Byun Baekhyun, who was slowly becoming the Byun Baekhyun Chanyeol knew, he didn’t, because the prefect was back with the teasing and joking, and Chanyeol felt that maybe not everything was going downhill.

The week seemed to fly, with prefects having more job than they had during the entire year packed in one week and trainings and hanging out with Sehun every free moment he had… before he noticed, the week was over and it was match day.

That day, classes were cancelled. Not that anyone was going to pay much attention anyway.

Baekhyun was totally back to the Baekhyun he knew, re-dyed honey blonde hair and mischievous smile, joking around with Sehun and threatening to give Chanyeol jelly legs before going into the field. He would never admit it out loud, but he had missed it.

Match day was fun, stressful, but enjoyable anyway. The amount of adrenaline through his veins was making him forget the worries of the past week and seeing the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff was incredibly intense and interesting. Even Zhang Yixing, number one anti-Quidditch was screaming when the match ended with a win to Hufflepuff, earning some laughs from Junmyeon, because Yixing was teasing him, the Zhang Yixing. It was enough to make everyone within a hundred-meter radius laugh.

There was an hour long stop between match and match, so everyone could enjoy every match.

Before going to the field Minseok gave one of his usual speeches about being the best team Gryffindor had had in years, and that even if they lose, they would still be winners because it was the first time in many years Gryffindor was in the final. Yerim and Jongdae making fun of him as usual, and Jongin silently nodding, Seulgi and Seungwan holding hands before going into the field, their usual way to give strength to the other before every match. The scene felt like family to Chanyeol, who was smiling with warmth, as usual.

When they stepped out, Trainer Bae (who was also flying teacher and head of the Hufflepuff house) was looking at both of the teams with the Quaffle in her hands. When the sky was filled with reds and greens, Joohyun sent the Quaffle to the air, and the match began. 

The golden snitch was nowhere to be found, especially when the perfectly sunny day was suddenly rainy and grey. His teammates were flying through the field, Quaffle from hand to hand, sometimes stolen by Slytherin, that was getting better as the match advanced.

Chanyeol was too focused searching for the evasive snitch he didn’t even notice that Jongin had been knocked down by a Bludger. Jongdae and Seulgi, Gryffindor’s beaters were almost at Wu’s neck, but the Slytherin just shrugged his shoulders and kept on playing with a smirk, maybe Jongin should’ve been more careful, he seemed to say.

Gryffindor’s chasers were pretty good, but now with Jongin gone, they were in disadvantage, and the fact that Wu and Huang were dominating the Bludgers and aiming to knock down every Gryffindor on air wasn’t helping. Besides, Baekhyun, Yoongi and Sooyoung were incredibly good chasers, and the three of them were still on air. At least Minseok was the best Keeper Hogwarts had seen in a long long time, and the markers were almost even (Slytherin was winning but not by a great gap).

One Bludger almost knocked Chanyeol, but Jongdae was quick enough, and sent the Bludger to Seulgi, who used it to kick the Quaffle out of Baekhyun’s (unexpectedly pretty) hands. The gap wasn’t closing, though, in fact, it was growing. Either Chanyeol caught the snitch soon, or maybe 150 points wouldn’t be enough.

And just as if it was conjured, the golden snitch, shining through the heavy rain, much closer to Jeon than in it was to Chanyeol, but the Slytherin didn’t seem to notice it, quickly flying to his right, and so Chanyeol flew through the field, his fingers closing around the snitch when a Bludger finally reached him, but it was too late, the match was already Gryffindor’s, it didn’t matter if his arm was almost numb from the impact, he had too much adrenaline rushing through his veins he couldn’t feel anything but the greatest happiness. They did it, and the screaming was deafening.

“And the victory goes to Gryffindor!”

Jongin was looking at them from the steps, standing on his feet, cheering loudly, clapping his hands, a sad looking Kyungsoo looking at him fondly -those two were growing closer, apparently bonding over potions-. Professor Choi almost falling from the steps with the excitement. The wise Headmistress Kwon from Ravenclaw must’ve been secretly cheering for Gryffindor, because her smile was blinding. Chanyeol was feeling great, a feeling like no other. They did it. They won. Even the sky seemed to know, because it was sunny again.

Greetings everywhere as they received their first place medals, and Slytherin team received their silvers.

Sehun was running to Chanyeol from the other side of the field, smiling at him even if it was his team that lost.

“Hey, Chanyeol, congratulations!”

“Sehun! Thank you! I’m sorry you had to lose for us to win.”

They both chuckled.

“Yeah, I bet you are about to cry for that. You did great, as always.”

“You too, actually if it wasn’t for you, the match would’ve been a lot shorter.”

“I know.”

They both laughed again, and Sehun turned around, to go meet Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked at them with a smile until he realised that Baekhyun was actually scolding Sehun.

“…congratulate him! How dare you?”

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun said.

“What the hell, Byun?”

“Go away, Park!”

“Are you mad at Sehun for being a good sport and congratulate the winners?”

“So what if I am?”

“You are as petty as a Hippogriff.”

“You are horrible, Park Chanyeol!”

“Oh, woah, thank you for the attack.”

“You attacked me first.”

As things started to heat up in the small hallway they ended it and people gathered around, Sehun made sure to scare them away, he was a softie, but his height was certainly intimidating.

“You were screaming at Sehun because he came congratulate his best friend! What is your problem?”

“You are my problem, okay? I can’t stand you, being all perfect Gryffindor, doing whatever you want, having no one questioning your family because they weren’t mad you were sorted into Gryffindor, openly saying you want to be an auror while I’m preparing for the same thing in the shadows, having no one appreciating my hard work! You, stupid Park, enjoying even stupid Quidditch, poster boy for the good wizard!”

“What is you freaking problem, for Godric Gryffindor, you hate me for breathing, I don’t deserve this!”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, and Chanyeol was getting nervous.

“I can’t even enjoy Quidditch, that doesn’t make sense! You know what, fuck you Byun!”

“Why don’t you do it, Park?! You al- “

The words flew from Baekhyun’s mouth before he even had time to think them through, but before he knew it, Chanyeol had him against a wall, pressing his plump lips against him, kissing him roughly, sticking his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, the short guy responding just as rough. Sehun glanced at them, unable to believe his eyes before leaving them alone.

Chanyeol’s hand was on Baekhyun’s neck, the other on his waist, and Baekhyun was pulling Chanyeol from his Quidditch shirt. The rhythm slowed down, once the rush of the moment had passed. The kiss was filled with anger, but once the anger was over, there was only a desire that had been hidden for too long.

When they stopped to catch their breaths, they looked at each other for a moment.

“So much for hating me, huh?”

Said Chanyeol before pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s once again. Baekhyun reached for more, but Chanyeol just smirked and turned around, leaving the prefect alone, looking at him unable to believe the kiss that just happened.

Chanyeol was trying to convince himself that it was the heat of the moment and nothing else, but the kiss was occupying his whole mind. He almost turned around again, but maybe the kiss was going to be better as a one-time thing.

The atmosphere on the Common Room was as bright as it could be, the whole house in there, screaming and jumping. Jongdae was singing Hogwarts’ hymn with a little lyrical change -and by little it meant the whole song- in the middle of the room, with the rest of the team beside him, inciting him to go on, dancing to his, apparently drunken, song. The room seemed to explode in screams when Chanyeol entered, the man of the hour. His fellow Gryffindor took him, throwing him in the air, getting him to the centre of the room with the rest of the team by passing him through everyone’s arms. Chanyeol was giggling and wooing. Jongdae passed his arms through Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, Jongin was laughing loudly, Yerim, Seulgi and Seungwan teasing each other, almost crying from laughter, and team captain Minseok was smiling so proudly it was enough to light up the whole room, Chanyeol supposed that was how true happiness felt like, and if that was the case, he wanted to always feel that alive.

As the night passed, the room quieted, leaving just the team around the fire, sharing stories. It was a nice scene, homely, Chanyeol treasured those moments, and he looked around, engraving it into his mind, Jongdae’s jokes, Minseok’s caring aura, Jongin’s shyness and big heart, Yerim’s kindness showing in her every smile, Seulgi’s warmth, Seungwan’s laugh that lit the room. The team was his second family, and he was so happy he had them. They fell asleep like that, around the chimney, the seven of them very close, limbs tangling.

Professor Choi had to go check on his students, and found the team like that in the Common Room, and they looked so peaceful he smiled and turned a blind eye to the fact they should’ve been in the dorms.

Morning came with the Common Room full of cheery voices and laughs. The team waking up confused but bursting into laughter as soon as they realised where they were. Chanyeol didn’t want that moment to end, because he had found his happy place, now more than ever.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, there weren’t classes so he had the day to himself -they all did, after the final at least a day to go back to normal was welcomed-.

Chanyeol headed for his favourite spot in the castle, just to find it had been closed. There was no explanation, no paper saying why, just an invisible barrier that didn’t let him cross the bridge, the place where he found the most peace of mind. With a sigh and a bad feeling on the back of his mind he turned around. Walking the school grounds would have to do. After a while, he sat near a tree. When he looked up, he realised that, of course he had to go sit near the freaking Whomping Willow.

When the Willow started to move, Chanyeol began to panic. He had never been one to be easily scared, but he had heard stories, lots of them, about how violent and dangerous the tree was. He knew a charm to stop it, but he couldn’t remember. So he started to crawl closer to the tree, thinking that maybe the branches wouldn’t reach him there and he would just wait until someone saw him in danger, or until he remembered the damned spell. When he was close enough, a hand grabbed him, making him fall through a hole.

“What the- “

“You’re welcome, Park.”

“Baek- “Chanyeol stopped himself. “Byun, um…”

“I know the spell, okay? But if I didn’t pull you in here I might hit you instead of the tree.”

“What is this?”

“How is it possible that you, a Gryffindor and a popular one have no idea of this?”

“Cut it, Byun, and explain.”

“It is a secret passageway, of course.”

“Where to?”

“The Shrieking Shack.”

“You must be kidding me.”

Baekhyun smirked, looking at Chanyeol. The situation between the two of them wasn’t nearly as awkward as they would’ve thought it was going to be, but maybe it had something to do with the situation they found each other.

“I want to check it out.”

Chanyeol said, looking at Baekhyun with hopeful eyes, the elder whitening under the suggestion.

“What? No, I’m a prefect and I can’t let you do that.”

“You were here and you knew about it.”

“That doesn’t mean I use it.”

Lie, but Baekhyun was hoping Chanyeol couldn’t see right through it, because he used it, he used it a lot.

“C’mon, Byun!”

“I’ll go without you anyway.”

“No!”

Baekhyun exclaimed cornering Chanyeol as best as he could, being quite shorter that the Gryffindor.

“What is it with you, Byun? Why do you care? Go rat me out or something but I’m going.”

“I just don’t want you to go…”

The Slytherin said with a sulky voice, noticing their position. Chanyeol pressed against a wall, the two of them really close. And Baekhyun just couldn’t let the Gryffindor sneak into the Shack, damned him and his big mouth spilling it was a way into the Shrieking Shack in the first place.

Chanyeol swallowed, looking at Baekhyun that close and basically whispering him not to go in his ear.

“Why?” He stuttered.

Baekhyun noticed many things hidden in Chanyeol’s eyes, feeling towards him he had never noticed before. Maybe his eyes were hiding the same feelings to Chanyeol. Taking advantage of that, and sensing it was the only way to actually stop the taller boy from blowing everything up, Baekhyun pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s.

The taller boy didn’t react, and Baekhyun thought that his plan wasn’t going to work, but then, Chanyeol’s hands were around his waist, pulling him closer. The Gryffindor’s plump lips finding their place in Baekhyun’s, moving to answer the kiss. He was kissing Baekhyun slow and passionately, savouring every bit of his lips. Chanyeol was enjoying the kiss, Baekhyun noticed. He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it himself.

It was just lips against lips, searching for the way they fit better, and then Chanyeol’s tongue found a way to Baekhyun’s mouth, tracing the line of his lips before entering, tasting Baekhyun’s tongue against his own, and it was sweet, and bitter, and it burned him. But Chanyeol wanted the short boy so much it was frightening because he had never noticed, and he didn’t realise that the day before when he was the one to initiate the kiss, but Baekhyun kissing him first…

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face with his hands, breaking the kiss to look at Baekhyun.

“I…” Chanyeol found himself unable to form a full sentence.

“Now what?” Answered Baekhyun.

“Now…”

“Chanyeol, are you in shock or anything?”

“I…”

So he had succeeded in stopping Chanyeol from going to the Shack, Baekhyun sighed in relief.

“Kind of.” Chanyeol finally spoke.

“You did the same just hours ago.”

“I know but…”

“But?”

“I wasn’t expecting to repeat it. I wasn’t expecting you to be the one to initiate. I wasn’t expecting to actually like y- “Chanyeol stopped a second. “it.”

“Kisses are nice why wouldn’t you like it?”

“Because it’s you I’m kissing.”

“I’m a good-looking boy, what is there not to like about kissing me?”

“We hate each other?”

“Turns out that not really, I guess.”

“I never did hate you.”

“I never liked you, but I didn’t hate you either.”

“Good to know.”

Baekhyun chuckled, Chanyeol seemed like a kid.

“Baekhyun?”

“What?”

Chanyeol kissed him again, smiling on his lips.

“That. Now get us out, please.”

Baekhyun shook his head, directing his wand towards the moving branches and shouted “Immobulus”. Just like that, the tree froze, allowing the couple back to the school’s grounds.

“That was cool.” Chanyeol said with a wide smile. “Oh, and thank you for the kiss, but I’ve not forgotten that there is a secret passageway to one of the places I’ve always wanted to visit.”

Then it was time to close the passage so it was accessible by Baekhyun and Baekhyun only, he thought to himself.

“Yeah, we’ll go together if you want. When it is not school time.”

“At Christmas, then?”

“You are an idiot, Park, you couldn’t be more idiotic even if I jinxed you to be.”

Chanyeol’s smile seemed to be inerasable.

“Stop smiling, Park, you are making me nervous.”

“Sorry. I just kissed you.”

“You kissed me after the Quidditch match and it wasn’t such a fuss, as I’ve already reminded you.”

“Yeah, but it was different.”

“How was it different?”

“I was the one that kissed you last night, and I did it out of anger, and because the moment was so heat up I couldn’t help it. I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to kiss you, I don’t know if I’m explaining myself correctly.”

“You are probably not, but go on.”

“But you kissed me today, and I kissed you, and I wanted to kiss you. There was no heat of the moment, there was no after match tension. It was just… you kissing me and me realising how much I wanted to kiss you, and actually doing so. It was different, Baekhyun.”

The honey blond was left speechless.

“I’ve noticed that I may want to kiss you more often, if you want.”

Chanyeol smirked, but Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted. A few minutes passed, and Baekhyun was still doing nothing.

“I would like an answer; you know?”

But the short boy didn’t know what to say.

“Woah, you must be one hell of a prefect to kiss me like that to what? Stop me from going to the Shrieking Shack?”

When Chanyeol started moving, Baekhyun finally reacted. The honey blond wasn’t expecting Chanyeol’s confession, and truth was, it shook him on the inside.

“Chanyeol, wait!”

Chanyeol quickened his pace instead.

“Wait!”

Baekhyun shouted, running behind him. Chanyeol finally stopped.

“You are calling me Chanyeol now, Byun?”

“I really wanted you to stop.”

“Aha.”

Baekhyun couldn’t have a relationship of any sort. But he did want to kiss Chanyeol again, even if it meant risking a lot.

“I want to kiss you too.”

Chanyeol’s eyes opened wide, and there it was the grin again.

The Gryffindor closed the space between them, taking Baekhyun by the waist again, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek instead of his mouth.

“I think one make out session per day is enough, don’t you, Baek?”

Baekhyun kicked the boy’s shoulder.

“Don’t call me Baek, Park.”

“Ooookay, okay.”

They stayed like that in silence until Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s ear.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

“What?”

“What do you think people are going to say when they see our sudden transition from sworn enemies to lovers?”

“Well, first of all, no one besides you considered us sworn enemies, and second of all, we are not lovers, so there’s that.”

“Ouch, that hurt.”

“I never said I liked you, I only said I wanted to kiss you.”

“Fair enough, Baekhyun, I guess.”

Chanyeol let go of the prefect’s waist and headed to the School.

“Are you coming?”

“Nah.”

Baekhyun shook his head, waving goodbye to the boy. Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

Weird one, that Baekhyun, fool one himself, taking too long to realise that the only reason he ever teased the Slytherin was that he had a big crush on him. The Gryffindor smiled all the way back to the Common Room, forgetting about the closed bridge and the weird things that suggested something bad was bound to happen.

The common room was filled as usual, but he couldn’t find Jongdae, so Chanyeol jumped the stairs to the dorms and found his best friend lying in bed, completely still. The taller approached him, calling his name, but Jongdae wasn’t responding. A seemingly empty package besides him, Chanyeol felt it was the reason behind Jongdae’s state. Eyes wide open, looking at the ceiling, breathing, but not moving. Petrified, or so Chanyeol hoped.

The dark haired was in shock. How did that happen? When? Unable to properly react, he screamed his lungs out, eyes filling with tears. Everyone rushed into the dorms, looking at the scene in surprise. Call someone! Call Professor Choi! Do something! his mind screamed, but Chanyeol seemed to have petrified as well, for the fear was so big he couldn’t even move.

Minseok was the first to approach Chanyeol, shaking him.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, how did you not wake Jongdae up with that screaming? Is there an Acromantula hidden in the room or something?”

Chanyeol shook his head and pointed a finger to the boy lying on the bed, his breath still shaky.

“Jongdae?”

Minseok asked, raising his brows and checking on the boy. Then, he turned around with glassy eyes. Jongdae might have been Chanyeol’s friend, but he was Minseok’s boyfriend, the captain loved and cared about him more than anything in the world and getting petrified from an enchanted package wasn’t a good sign.

“Did you do it?”

Minseok accused him, blinded by the fear of something else happening to Jongdae.

Chanyeol shook his head

“He was fine a moment ago! He told me he was going to sleep! And then you came in, all alone, and you screamed and he was like this! Don’t lie to me, Park! Don’t lie to me for Godric’s sake!”

Chanyeol couldn’t respond, just shaking his head under everything Minseok said.

“Rumour has it that purebloods are trying to make a rebellion, to rise the Dark Arts again, and you happen to be a pureblood, from an important family! Of course you had to join! But why choose Jongdae as your first victim, huh?”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears.

“I didn’t do anything, Minseok, you have to believe me! I found him like this! He is my friend, for God’s sake!”

“The only friend you have is in Slytherin.”

Two hours ago the team was his family, and all of a sudden there was Minseok calling him what? A new death eater?

A tiny girl burst into the room, taking Minseok’s arm.

“You’re not making any sense, Captain, so stop being stupid and open your eyes to realise Chanyeol couldn’t have done this nor he would ever want to!”

Of course, it was Yerim.

But Minseok shook his arms, turned around and left the room, and so did everyone but Yerim and Jongin.

“We don’t believe you did anything, for all that is worth, we know you. And so does Minseok, he’s just dead worried, because it’s Jongdae we’re talking about, and he loves him deeply, and he is scared and just wants to know what happened.”

“But he’ll come around and realise that he’s talking nonsense.” Jongin said, warming Chanyeol with a smile.

“Now get out and let Minseok take care of his boyfriend.” Yerim added, taking Chanyeol’s arm to help him stand up and leave the room.

As soon as he was out, Minseok and Professor Choi along with the bright Professor Jung entered the room.

Yerim told him to go catch some air, and that she would tell him about what happens afterwards, and so he did, only to find himself wandering around the grounds long past the curfew. Noticing how late it was, Chanyeol rushed through hallways and stairs, earning disapproving looks from some ghost and talking portraits while other kind of encouraged him because they liked mischief, the Gryffindor was just glad it was portraits and ghosts and not teachers.

When he was about to reach his room, he jumped into Baekhyun.

“Fuck, Baekhyun, what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” The other responded, emphasising the you.

“I asked first.”

“I am a prefect.”

“Not even prefects are allowed after the curfew.”

“You got me there.”

The Gryffindor couldn’t help but smile.

“I was looking for you, wishing that maybe you could sense my presence or something.”

Baekhyun said, hoping for Chanyeol to believe him and stop questioning him.

The Gryffindor blushed and laughed as quiet as he could.

“You are lucky, then. What did you want to see me for?”

“It’s already another day.”

“So what?”

“I am allowed to one more make out session, aren’t I?”

Chanyeol’s eyes opened wide as Baekhyun closed the space between them and held onto his shirt.

“Well, if you want, Park.”

The Gryffindor just nodded in surprise. Baekhyun was too much.

The shorter boy then pulled Chanyeol down and planted a kiss on his lips, slowly, giving time to Chanyeol to adapt. The taller’s hands found their place in Baekhyun’s waist again, tracing the shorter’s line with them, and pulling him closer. Their every kiss seemed to be different. This time, Chanyeol was sweet, and so, so soft. But Baekhyun tasted guilt in the kiss, his own guilt, because he felt the other boy falling for him, and there he was, kissing him to stop him from digging out things that should remain hidden, and nothing else. Or maybe there was something else, maybe he cared, and he liked him, but he couldn’t… But Chanyeol’s kisses felt so good he just let go. When their lips parted, Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s face and kissed the top of his head.

“Now let’s go to our Common Rooms, I don’t want you to get caught and in trouble just because you wanted to kiss me?” Chanyeol said, half concerned and half laughing.

“Put like that I sound pretty stupid.”

“Yeah, you do. I’m not complaining, though. I like kissing.”

“Of course you like it.”

“Now go, your Common Room is basically in the pits of hell, which is so far from here.”

“How original.”

“Always.”

Chanyeol then waved goodbye to Baekhyun and entered the Common Room in silence. Minseok was waiting for him inside, sitting in a chair besides the fire.

“Captain?”

“I was waiting for you, to tell you that I’m sorry-.”

Chanyeol smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Let me finish. That was until I heard noises and looked outside just to find you and none other than Byun smooching and very romantic. Death eater Byun!”

“Minseok… He is not a death eater, stop it!”

“Oh, but everyone knows he is, everyone knows how his family is… People just forgot because there was no danger and they just let it slip.” Minseok said, spitting his words.

“Minseok, you are making no sense you are just nervous and worried about Jongdae and want to blame it on someone!”

“Of course I am worried! If the package hadn’t been opened by Jongdae, people like Yerim would’ve died! Something like a mudblood mechanism, it could only be touched without harm by purebloods like you! But then I thought that you wouldn’t so I had to apologise but then you are kissing a Death Eater!”

“He is not a Death Eater and I didn’t do it, I didn’t!”

“I don’t trust you, so don’t come near me or Jongdae or anyone from the team ever again. They won’t t want to talk to you after I tell them about Byun.”

“They are not like you, they don’t judge Baekhyun just because he’s a pureblood and a Slytherin.”

“Oh, but they do. Not only Byun, also your friend Oh, and more people.”

“They judge even themselves? Because you know I’m not the only pureblood in the House.”

“Yeah, but you are the only wealthy pureblood that has Slytherin friends and is in a relationship with a Death Eater of the new generation. You are disgusting.”

Chanyeol didn’t say a word, he didn’t know how to make the other boy he once called friend snap out of the nonsense he was saying. The Captain turned around and went to the dorms, the seeker slept on a couch for the second day in a row, except this time, it wasn’t as pleasant and familiar.

 

Yerim woke him up the next morning, ruffling his hair.

“Chanyeol, time to breakfast you know.”

Chanyeol blinked his eyes repeatedly to focus on Yerim’s face.

“C’mon.”

The girl said again, taking him by the arm.

“You fell asleep on the couch after… your encounter with Minseok. And before you ask, yeah, I heard.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I believe you had nothing to do with the necklace thing, so why are you apologising for? Having an affair with Baekhyun? C’mon Park, it was bound to happen.”

Then, Yerim laughed, playfully hitting a sleepy Chanyeol’s arm. The boy finally stood up, and Yerim intertwined their arms together, to pull him through the halls and stairs. Chanyeol noticed that, for the first time ever, it was Yerim treating him like a baby instead of the other way around, and it didn’t feel right, not at all.

“What’s wrong, hm?”

Chanyeol inquired. Yerim swallowed.

“Huh? Nothing, Yeol!”

“Yerim.”

He said calmly.

“I believe you. I know you had nothing to do with Jongdae’s state, I know you’d never hurt him, or me, or anyone… But it seems like I’m one of the few who believe that.”

Yerim stated, looking down.

“I also don’t think Baekhyun is a Death Eater, that’s stupid and full of prejudgement, and it’s only based in rumours, and I don’t believe in rumours, especially not harmful ones… But Minseok can be very convincing and when people are afraid they like point to someone quickly… And you were there, and Baekhyun is an easy target so…”

Chanyeol sighed.

“Yerim, you don’t need to distance yourself from everyone else to show support to me, you being affected by this is the last thing I want.”

“But they are being irrational! I get it, they are scared and hurt, but c’mon, you are family!”

Chanyeol smiled warmly at the girl before hugging her tightly.

“I appreciate it, you are the little sister I never had but I don’t need this, okay? I can do well on my own, please, don’t lose everyone’s sympathy over this, Yerim.”

The girl let out a loud sigh.

“I’m not losing anyone; I’m just not leaving you alone.”

The girl was persistent. And Chanyeol actually appreciated that, because he was feeling deeply hurt knowing that everyone had assumed that he was a death eater -for crying out loud! -.

“Now, let’s go get breakfast.”

Yerim dragged Chanyeol to the Great Hall, and the whole Gryffindor table fell silent. Minseok had probably told everyone about his affair with Baekhyun, about his theories, about Jongdae. Damn, Minseok. No one greeted him, they didn’t even spare him a glance. So Chanyeol and Yerim ate their breakfasts hurriedly and in silence, so differently from the breakfasts -and dinners and just about everything- he was used to. It was going to be hard.

Upon leaving, the seeker scanned the room looking for Baekhyun, but he couldn’t find the shorter boy.

“Yerim, I have to rush to the greenhouse for Herbology, okay? See you in the Common Room.”

Before the girl had time to answer, Chanyeol had already fled.

It was true he had Herbology, but the dark haired wanted to find Baekhyun before the class, because he had the feeling the honey blond wasn’t going to show up.

He wandered around the grounds for a while, and then he headed for Slytherin’s Common Room. But he couldn’t find Baekhyun anywhere, and he wanted to talk to him, ask him if he had heard anything about his conversation with Minseok -the Captain was screaming, he couldn’t be sure the boy didn’t hear the accusations against him-. And besides all of that, Chanyeol had a bad feeling he couldn’t shake off.

That was the first class Chanyeol missed in his time at the school.

Baekhyun was lying in a tree near the greenhouse. Eyes closed, face paler than usual, his bang plastered to his forehead. He was sweaty and Chanyeol noticed that his breathing was uneven when he saw him. The Gryffindor’s legs couldn’t run as fast as his heart while he raced towards the prefect.

“Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol shook the boy.

“Baekhyun.”

He called again. The Slytherin didn’t answer.

“For Godric, Baek!”

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?”

The shorter boy spoke softly, trying to chuckle. His face contracted as the laugh died in his lips being substituted by coughing. Chanyeol pressed him to his chest, embracing him.

“What happened?”

“Uhm… I don’t know. Last thing I remember is finishing breakfast early and running to Herbology.”

“You are burning hot, Baekhyun.”

“Am I? Are you sure that it’s not that you got the hots for me?”

“No time to joke, Baekhyun. You are as pale as a ghost, unconscious under a tree, sweaty and burning hot.”

“Oh, c’mon don’t be so serious.”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“Can you stand up?”

“Uhm, yes, yes.”

The Gryffindor sighed and helped the other boy stand up.

“Where are we going?”

“To the infirmary, of course.”

“Nope.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Just no.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like the infirmary.”

“Baek.”

“That’s my last word.”

Chanyeol let it go.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“I still want to kiss you, Chanyeol.”

“That’s not- “

Baekhyun giggled, the Seeker seemed so flustered.

“I wanted to ask you if you heard anything last night after we kissed.”

“Uhm… nope, did something happen?”

“Nothing important.”

“Okay…”

Chanyeol faked a smile and led Baekhyun to his Common Room.

After making sure the Slytherin actually entered his Common Room, he left for his own, to find Minseok sitting comfortably on the couch.

“Did you hurt him?”

Chanyeol asked harshly.

“Who?”

The team captain said, upping his head to look at him directly. Eyes focused on Chanyeol and brows raised waiting for an answer.

“Don’t play the fool, and answer. Did you hurt him?”

“I’d never hurt anyone.”

“I found him lying on the ground, all pale and sweaty.”

“I didn’t do anything to your death eater, but word has spread… He is not safe here, people are afraid, Yeol.”

“He is not a Death Eater, that’s stupid!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night!”

Chanyeol practically growled before leaving for the dorms. There was a whole lot of everything happening so fast. The words about a war he overheard some time ago were becoming realer by the minute and he was afraid. He was afraid of the war itself, afraid of his parents taking the wrong side, afraid of Baekhyun actually having something to do with the new Death Eaters. The world was quickly turning terrifying and he was not ready. He was not ready for the disaster, for the desperation, the running, the dying... No one ever truly was, and the reason why some people would create war when everything was good and quiet was way past his understanding.

After that, the days seemed to slow down, every hour excruciatingly long. There was not a minute when his head didn’t jump into an abyss of theories and dark thoughts, of what ifs that never ended good. He was afraid, and he had no one to talk to, not to mention that after days of hearing the same comments directed at him and Baekhyun -whom he hadn’t seen in days-, and Sehun, and basically everyone whose blood was pure, they were starting to actually get in his head. He didn’t know about his parents’ whereabouts now that the School had cut the letter exchanging due to some made up reason that didn’t make sense, so they could be fighting to try and implement the new order for all he knew. The whisperings were starting to become loud enough for him to doubt everything, and it was driving him crazy.

But it wasn’t only him. Sehun had turned into someone Chanyeol couldn’t recognize, his once shy but cheery friend was now moody, sad, and he, too, seemed afraid.

“Do you believe in what they say, Yeol?”

The Slytherin asked, his voice not trembling a little bit but a shadow of fright in his eyes.

“What?”

“That your parents are out there killing, that I am a Death Eater, that you hooked up with one, you know, the usual.”

Sehun said with a cold smile, and Chanyeol felt a shiver down his spine.

“I don’t.”

“Not even a little? C’mon Chanyeol, look me in the eyes and tell me you never doubted where my allegiances lie, not even once in these weeks”

Chanyeol took a deep breath before looking at his best friend, now a trace of what he used to be.

“No, I never doubted you, not even once.”

“I doubted you, but you can’t blame me. You did hook up with a Death Eater.”

“Not you too, you are also a target of the rumours, what are you doing believing them?!”

The Gryffindor was too shocked. He had been so harsh and direct. If his own best friend could believe it, who wasn’t going to.

Sehun laughed, stood up and left, leaving a confused Chanyeol behind.

The fact that he hadn’t seen Baekhyun -more than a few seconds and never close to him- since he found him that day under a tree was a warning that, added to Sehun’s words, kept Chanyeol’s mind spinning. Sehun wasn’t one to go pointing his finger at everyone, especially not on such a sensible topic. Damn, the boy even stopped talking to him over a joke he didn’t mean to do! The dark haired had laid it on front of the Gryffindor’s eyes, he said Baekhyun was a Death Eater, and still Chanyeol couldn’t believe him -but neither could he let it go-.

There was no indicator that someone from the dark side was inside the castle, no attacks since the one directed at Jongdae, and still people kept on naming Baekhyun a Death Eater and avoiding direct relation with every pureblood. Chanyeol was drifting apart from everyone, and he was one of those purebloods that had it easy -being a Gryffindor and all-. But Baekhyun, who was receiving the most accusations, didn’t, and now even Sehun was pointing fingers at him, and it was so unfair he quickly dismissed his thoughts of Baekhyun being an actual Death Eater because it made no sense, the boy wanted to be an auror, for Godric’s sake!

But on the other hand… Why would Sehun do that? Chanyeol was having a never ending argument with himself and there didn’t seem to be a winning side. He knew rumours didn’t usually have a solid base, but he also knew Sehun didn’t believe them easily. And it was true Baekhyun was nowhere to be found for him, even if he convinced himself it was because he was ashamed of being attacked on the grounds and didn’t want to talk about it.

The next day, Sehun looked for him again.

“Come with me.”

“What? Where?”

“Just follow me!”

“Okay, but can I know where you are leading me?”

“To see Baekhyun, of course, you’ve been looking for him like a lost puppy lately.”

The sudden change on how Sehun spoke about Baekhyun hit Chanyeol. There seemed to be no trace of the dislike he spoke with the day before, and he didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Sehun…”

“We all have breakdowns okay?! I’m losing everyone and I can’t stand this situation and it’s tearing me apart, and I have my ups and downs, and I’m sorry I accused Baekhyun of something so strong, I am.”

Chanyeol just nodded.

“You are losing everyone but me, I get the feeling. And I understand you.”

Sehun faked a smile, but the Gryffindor took it as a real one.

“We are almost there.”

“Are we going to the Whomping Willow?”

“More like beneath, and more like just you, but yes.”

“What is Baekhyun doing there?”

“He’s been… the target of attacks, Chanyeol, he’s hiding until he can go to the common rooms at an hour he knows it will be safe.”

Sehun half-lied, but it was enough for Chanyeol’s heart to turn on itself.

“Is he okay?”

He asked, his voice trembling a little.

“Yes, physically at least.”

Chanyeol nodded as they stood in front of the tree.

“Immobulus.”

Baekhyun’s voice said from inside the cave under the tree.

As soon as the twigs stopped being dangerous, Chanyeol ran to him, waving goodbye to Sehun and thanking him. The prefect’s arms received him warmly, and a sad smile spread on Baekhyun’s face.

“Why didn’t you…”

“Tell you?”

“Yes.”

“So you could become anxious like you did when the first attack happened?”

‘So I don’t freak out thinking you are hiding because you are actually a Death Eater and feel horrible afterwards.’ Chanyeol thought.

“More like because that’s what people who kiss each other do and because I… kind of miss you, as I’ve been becoming lonelier these days.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Chanyeol bit his lips, softly, as he intertwined his hands with Baekhyun’s, looking down.

“Now I’m worried about you, I don’t want you to be here all alone. And I don’t get why you don’t tell you are being targeted to Headmistress Kwon.”

“Don’t question me, Chanyeol, please, just let me enjoy you, okay?”

The Gryffindor was shut by that answer, and by Baekhyun’s lips on his. The shorter felt warm and his mouth was inviting, Chanyeol’s lips reacting before his mind, moving with Baekhyun’s soft ones. The Slytherin’s hands were on the seeker’s nape, bringing him down and closer so the kiss didn’t stop, but rather increased in intensity, with Baekhyun sliding his tongue into Chanyeol and tasting the younger boy, who was currently breathless. When the Gryffindor’s whole body reacted, he pulled the elder closer, and lost himself in the process. How was it possible that he had lived such a long time having Baekhyun by his side every day doing nothing but teasing each other when they could’ve been like that? The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, until Baekhyun pulled apart, smiling at Chanyeol while he played with his fingers on the taller’s chest.

Chanyeol let out a sigh, playing with Baekhyun’s hair with one hand, still embracing him with the other.

“How are you?”

The dark haired asked, actually concerned about Baekhyun’s mental state. If it had been hard for him and he was only having like one quarter of the bullying Baekhyun was receiving, he couldn’t imagine how devastated the other was.

“I’ve been better.”

Baekhyun paused.

“And I will be better, soon.”

It should’ve felt right, but the sentence felt more like a threat than a promise.

“But right now, I’m good, with you, you know?”

He said as he pulled Chanyeol down for another kiss.

Baekhyun knew that kissing Chanyeol now had nothing to do with his mission, that he was not stopping him from snooping into anything, he knew that he was doing it out of pleasure and lust, but he still told himself that the kisses were meaningless, even when he knew that for Chanyeol, they weren’t. But Baekhyun was feeling lonely and crushed with all that weight on his shoulders that seemed to grow bigger as the year advanced, and Chanyeol was there, and it was somehow relieving to feel someone close. It’s not like he wouldn’t take care of Chanyeol if he was ever ordered to, just like he had been ordered many other things.

“Do you still want to visit the Shrieking Shack?”

The honey blond asked, looking up at Chanyeol, who answered yes eagerly.

“But didn’t you say we’d go when school time ended?”

“Yes, and today marks the first day of Christmas break.”

Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed with all the craziness and the rumours and the increasing loneliness.

Baekhyun took the other boy’s hand guiding him through a hallway that led to some stairs, and when they arrived at the top, Chanyeol had to contain a scream.

“We’re here, I can’t believe this.”

“There’s nothing special about this house, though.”

“Yes there is? It’s the Shrieking Shack! It doesn’t need to look a certain way when it’s a legend!”

Baekhyun shook his head as he observed an amazed Chanyeol.

“Is it safe to lie on the bed?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“I don’t know, maybe you knew about this because it’s where you brought your lovers!”

‘Or where you hid your Death Eater friends’, a voice inside Chanyeol’s head whispered, but he shut it.

“Are you jealous?”

“Me?”

“Ah-huh.”

“Pf, no way, Byun.”

“Are you back to calling me Byun?”

“Seems like it.”

“Are you still going to call me Byun if I lie on top of you in that bed?”

Chanyeol almost choked.

“I’m kidding, Park…” Silence. “Or maybe not.”

“Okay, I’m leaving.”

The Gryffindor was as red as his tie and the Slytherin couldn’t stop laughing.

“So my tongue in your mouth is not a problem but my tongue in your mouth while lying on a bed is?”

“I’m not ready to have something else inside me besides your tongue.”

“Oh, trust me, the only bit of me you’re ever going to have inside you is, indeed, my tongue.”

Chanyeol almost choked again when he picked up on that.

“Have you ever had sex, Chanyeol?”

The shorter one said, approaching the Gryffindor, saying this to the taller in a sultry voice, standing dangerously close to his mouth, and making sure their bodies were touching. Chanyeol felt a shiver down his spine, and shook his head, saying no.

“Do you think about it?”

Baekhyun leaned even closer.

Chanyeol nodded.

“With me?”

This was said in a whisper, like it was a secret. Baekhyun tiptoed to reach Chanyeol’s ear, but it was worth it when the other was left speechless.

Then, the shorter burst in laughs, and took Chanyeol’s hand, urging him to leave the house back to the Whomping Willow cave.

“For Godric, Byun, what was that about?”

A still flustered Chanyeol said.

“Wasn’t it fun?”

Baekhyun then dared to bat his eyelashes and pout. Chanyeol almost loses it.

“You make me nervous.”

“Good nervous?”

The taller stayed in silence for a while.

“Good nervous.”

The shorter then pressed their lips together, shortly, smiling afterwards.

“I don’t think I’m going to the dorms tonight.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t really feel safe.”

“Baekhyun…”

“It’s true! If you manage to leave your room unnoticed so can the people that want to hurt me and accuse me of being something I’m not!”

“How are you going to sleep here?”

“I’ll tidy the bed on the Shrieking Shack and sleep there.”

The Gryffindor then took Baekhyun in his arms, resting his chin on top of his head.

“Do you want me to stay?”

‘No’, Baekhyun wanted to say, but a soft nod came instead.

“But you may get in trouble…”

“To be honest I don’t want you to sleep in here all alone, I’m… I’m worried about you, okay?”

“Okay.”

The prefect felt wrong, because the other was so caring, and soft, and was treating him with love, but for him, Chanyeol was nothing else than someone to stop the loneliness, but a night spent together wouldn’t hurt any of them. Both boys accommodated themselves on the bed, fitting as comfortably as they could. Chanyeol’s arms around Baekhyun, and the Slytherin’s head on the Gryffindor’s chest, sensing every beat of Chanyeol’s heart. For the first time, he was not sure if he would do as told if they ever ordered him to harm Chanyeol, and the realisation scared him and relieved him at the same time.

That year, Chanyeol decided not to go home for Christmas, instead, he spent it with Baekhyun, now that most of the people were gone and no one could try to attack Baekhyun. All of Chanyeol’s friends (ex-friends) were with their families, including Yerim. They said goodbye with a hug and some tears, even when they were going to see each other in no time, but the amount of time spent together had decreased alarmingly, so it seemed like a lifetime they hadn’t talked.

In the break, they ran the castle, that hadn’t heard Baekhyun’s laugh in a while. Chanyeol felt at ease for the first time in what felt like forever. He was growing attached to Baekhyun way more than he thought he would, and Baekhyun certainly seemed to like him back, with all the kissing, and nice words, and hand holding… And still something seemed a little off, but he could shake it off any time when Baekhyun’s lips brushed against his.

The break came and left in no time, and with it, the quietness.

The hallways were once again filled with whispers, and voices, and screams, no longer Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s, given that the latter went back into hiding, and for good reason, given that all hell broke loose.

Hogwarts seemed to have recovered its “safest place on earth” title, but when the muggleborn started to appear injured, petrified or just… disappeared into thin air, the School lost said title again. The Dementors finally arrived, the security increased, but the panic was settled, and they were, obviously, no longer safe. Parents were even trying to take their kids home, but Headmistress Kwon insisted that she could not do that, not without the Ministry’s permission at least, and for that, they’d have to wait.

Apparently, lots of families were flying out of the country, afraid of the unstoppable war that was beginning -had actually begun long time ago-. But most of them had children in Hogwarts, and couldn’t leave just yet. The Headmistress’ energy was basically flying out of her body trying -without much success- to keep everyone protected.

Chanyeol was watching everything happen, he observed as the war unravelled around him, but he was -felt- outside of it, like his conscious had left his body, because none of that could be actually happening. Because it was impossible that Yerim just disappeared, or that Seungwan couldn’t even open her eyes, that Jongdae still hadn’t woken up. He observed the world get destroyed around him, holding onto Baekhyun (whose company was the only thing he had now). In fact, Baekhyun was with him the whole time, as accusations showered over them both -mostly Baekhyun, though-, but he could always excuse Baekhyun, because he was always with Baekhyun. He was with Baekhyun when Yerim disappeared, and when Seungwan was attacked, he was always with Baekhyun, so he could swear Baekhyun didn’t do anything to his friends, or to anyone, because Baekhyun and Chanyeol were always together, and he was certain that the other didn’t move.

People were wrecked. It was ridiculous the amount of people that had disappeared, got injured and such in the course of two months, but as life would have it, things seemed to calm down, as if they were given them time to heal before attacking again. Everywhere outside of Hogwarts, the war was raging on, death was everywhere, and though the Ministry was working hard against the threat, they couldn’t do much, because they weren’t prepared enough against this enemy that had resisted so much, that had lasted even if they lost the last war. The Ministry itself was still standing, but they couldn’t stop the war around them, just protect the core of the magic world, so the new Death Eaters couldn’t get ahold of it, controlling the whole world like that.

In the sudden time of calm, Headmistress Kwon finally received confirmation from the Ministry. The alumni were safe to go to their families. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors… All of them flew out, only less than half the house remaining, meanwhile, Slytherin refused to go. It’s not that they couldn’t, most of their families wanted them back, but even after being teased by the rest of the houses, being hurt, being insulted, Slytherin decided to stay and fight back, get rid of the threat or die trying.

The School was much quieter now, but it wasn’t calmed, instead, it was frightening.

Headmistress Kwon alongside with the Houses Head Teachers (Moon of Slytherin, Seo of Ravenclaw, Bae of Hufflepuff and Choi of Gryffindor) deemed necessary to teach the remaining students to defend themselves more fiercely than they would on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Of course, all classes except for that, were suspended.

For Chanyeol there was only Baekhyun. The remaining Gryffindors wouldn’t even look at his face, Sehun had found his safe place on Zitao (of Slytherin’s Quidditch team), and Yerim was still missing. The Gryffindor tried not to think too much about Yerim, and Baekhyun somehow managed to keep him from spiralling into somewhere he wouldn’t be able to crawl out of. The prefect wasn’t looking good those days, he looked consumed and sad, but then again, all of them looked like absolute shit.

It was to expect people would finally shut up about Baekhyun being a Death Eater, after he was asked to leave but decided to stay and fight when most of Gryffindor had fled, but it was the exact opposite. With less people there, even within Slytherin House they started to point finger at each other, and it was mostly Baekhyun. As always, Chanyeol acted as a knight in a shining armour.

Only Baekhyun remained with Chanyeol, who was now completely isolated in his own dorm. The Gryffindor knew it was no good, but everything would be okay after the war, meanwhile, Baekhyun remained his only source of happiness and sanity in a world that seemed to be losing everything. Chanyeol was falling hard for the Slytherin, who made him feel that there was no war. They never talked about it, they never spoke about the accusations, they never spoke about Yerim, they never discussed the situation outside the both of them. Baekhyun would hold Chanyeol when the other cried and broke down because of everything that was happening, and Chanyeol would always caress Baekhyun’s face and repeat how much he trusted him like a mantra.

“I think I love you.”

Chanyeol said to a sleepy Baekhyun, who opened his eyes widely and stood up, looking at the other.

“Why would you do that?”

“What?”

“Love me.”

“Because… Because I do?”

“We’re just kissing.”

“You know we aren’t just kissing, Baekhyun.”

The Slytherin then sat on Chanyeol’s lap, and closed the space between them.

“I’m not ready to feel, and even less ready to talk about it, so let’s say we’re just kissing.”

“But- “

A finger on his mouth stopped him from saying anything else.

“For once, shut up and do as I say. Let me have this my way, please.”

The Gryffindor sighed defeated, Baekhyun not saying I love you back and questioning his feelings wasn’t going to make Chanyeol love him any less.

Their lips found each other at last, crashing sweetly, moving at the same time, like they were part of the same body. Baekhyun’s legs around Chanyeol’s torso, tightening around him as they bodies were completely pressed together. One hand was on Baekhyun’s nape, and the other on his lower back, making circles as well as pressing it, pulling the other boy closer. He wanted more and more and more, he wanted as much as he loved, so when Baekhyun dared to lift his shirt for the first time, it felt just right. He may not have said ‘I love you’ back, but he didn’t need to, for Chanyeol was sure actions spoke louder than words and for him, Baekhyun’s actions showed he cared, they showed he wanted (and loved) Chanyeol just as much as the other did, and for that, Chanyeol felt he was ready. His shirt was now tossed aside, resting on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, and were quickly followed by his pants as both he and Baekhyun fell onto the bed. Baekhyun was still completely dressed, and Chanyeol was on top of him, kissing every bit of visible skin of Baekhyun. He traced with kissed the line of his jaw, making his way to Baekhyun’s mouth again, running his tongue alongside the others lips. His hands were wandering the Slytherin’s body, trying to make a map before actually seeing him. Chanyeol thought the softness and curves of the other were just as beautiful as his face and everything that conformed Byun Baekhyun. Soon enough, Baekhyun’s shirt was on the floor next to Chanyeol’s.

“You’re so beautiful, Baekhyun, I…”

“Don’t say it again.”

The shorter said, pulling Chanyeol down, shutting him with a kiss.

The younger’s hands had made his way through Baekhyun’s body, but now it was time to cover it with his lips. His lips were all over Baekhyun’s chest, making its way to his mouth again. At some point of Chanyeol worshipping the elder’s body, Baekhyun’s pants were out too.

“Chanyeol, are you sure?”

Baekhyun broke from the pleasure of having Chanyeol all over him, to make sure it was what they both wanted.

“I love you.”

This time, Baekhyun didn’t shut him.

“I like you.”

The elder said in a whisper. It wasn’t an ‘I love you’, but it was more than enough for Chanyeol, who quickly reached for the other lips, attacking them with his own. At some point, Baekhyun turned on his back, expecting Chanyeol to kiss his neck, making his whole body shiver, what he didn’t expect was the other to jump.

“Baekhyun.”

He was dead serious.

“What happened?”

“Baekhyun.”

The other kept on repeating.

“What the hell is it, Chanyeol?!”

Chanyeol didn’t answer, instead he picked up his clothes and left, running and at the verge of crying. His face was burning, his head spinning, and he could hear Baekhyun rushing behind him, so he had to be faster. He quickened his pace, running at such a speed he couldn’t even breathe properly. He didn’t think air could reach his lungs with the weight of Baekhyun’s betrayal oppressing them anyway.

He was obviously athletic and fast, given that he had been playing Quidditch basically since he was born, but in that moment, his feet didn’t seem to be a part of his body. The soft grass was making him trip, acting like ivy. He could swear it was acting like actual ivy, coiling around his legs, but it had to be his mind playing tricks. When he fell on his face due to his feet being glued to the ground, plucking him in, he knew it wasn’t.

He couldn’t move his legs at all, and as he looked side to side, he noticed that the grass was creeping to his body, slowly but surely. He tried to stand up, to fight the oppression on his legs, but all he did was get tired. The dark haired was unable to find an explanation, not a logical one anyway. Chanyeol moved his hand down to his robes looking for his wand, only to find it broken in two, possibly by the fall. His head was spinning now, feeling completely helpless and lost.

How was it possible that no one was noticing a student getting buried in grass? Maybe he was having a nightmare. Maybe Baekhyun was a nightmare too. He took a deep breath, trying to wake himself up. Exactly in that moment, something pierced through his leg, causing him an unbearable pain. It wasn’t a nightmare. And it was then when the actual nightmare started.

The shots of light started to come out of the castle, flying across the air, staining the air green of death. It was happening, it was happening here and there and Baekhyun was a part of it, and Chanyeol was going to die, eaten by grass, buried alive. It was a joke, really.

For months, it had been brewing, and everyone knew who was the inside man for the Death Eaters, but Chanyeol had been blinded. Maybe if he hadn’t, he could’ve done something to stop it. He had been so stupid, for Godric!

“Chanyeol! Oh, Merlin, Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun was running towards him at full speed, wand in hand. Reducto, he shouted, blowing the ivy up. As soon as he was free, he tried standing up, only to fail miserably.

“Don’t come any closer, you backstabbing traitor! Liar!”

Chanyeol cried from the ground. His leg felt numb, as if it wasn’t there, except for the spot where he had been pinched before. He put one hand behind him, trying to crawl away from the blond boy that was getting closer by the second.

“Let me explain, please.”

Baekhyun begged, kneeling besides Chanyeol, a hand on his shoulder that the dark haired quickly snapped. Chanyeol’s face was twisted in disgust.

“You don’t deserve to explain you don’t deserve anything! You are a death eater, Baekhyun! There’s nothing worse than being a Death Eater! You have no respect for people, you think you are better than them because you are what? A pure-blood? It’s just disgusting. It’s nauseating really. I can’t believe that I love someone like you, I don’t know how you got me so fooled. I hate you, I hate you!”

The dark haired couldn’t contain the flow of tears that followed. War was unravelling around them and Chanyeol was just there, feeling betrayed and crying his heart out but he couldn’t help it. His head was still spinning, and the pain from the spot was expanding through his whole body, and it was almost enough to make him faint.

The blond didn’t react to his words, he just tightened the grip on his wand. A soft “Desmaius” was the last thing Chanyeol heard before the world went black. He couldn’t feel Baekhyun’s hands around his body, lifting him off the ground and carrying him back to the Shrieking Shack, nor he could feel the tears that emanated generously from Baekhyun’s eyes, strolling down his face like diamonds whose colours changed with the various shades of magic spells. They mostly turned green, and green doesn’t mean anything good in a Wizarding War.

The Slytherin laid Chanyeol on the bed they had been minutes before. Sitting in there, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think what a difference a minute made. Now that he thought about his life, it was funny. Byun Baekhyun, the best liar of Hogwarts, who managed to fool the only shining thing he had had for the last months, making him a tool for his machinations. Machinations he was no longer sure he believed in. He trusted his parents, even if they didn’t let him become an auror. He trusted his parents, so he trusted them to the end. He would help them reach the end, because if his parents taught him that pure-bloods are better, then they are. And his parents had told him that, they had told him that countless times. They had repeated it whenever Baekhyun sent a distressing letter about being shut out because of it, deeming the reason jealousy. Of course, they were jealous, even if the mud bloods were the winners of the last Wizarding World, they were not special, but Baekhyun was. With time, he learnt to hide he was special, learnt to fake a disgust so deep he started to be loved, instead of feared. He faked it so well he almost believed it himself, but parents always know best.

He was lured with words of change, of power he never knew he wanted, and he fell for it. He joined the Death Eaters who followed the teachings of he-who-must-not-be-named, even if he died many years ago. Because he achieved true power, and he reigned once, and they were going to bring his realm back, even without him to rule it, because Lord Voldemort’s legacy was powerful. Baekhyun and the rest of the Death Eaters would be the enforcers in that new world, a flawless new order.

But the plan started to wear Baekhyun out, killing him slowly. Hurting his partners turned out to be harder than he thought, and it started to take its toll on Baekhyun’s mind. He was tired all the time; he could barely move. His physical appearance changed too: his eyes turned hollow and deprived of their brightness, his hair became mulled, his skin yellowy and weak. And he started to think that maybe his parents didn’t know best.

Then came Chanyeol, Chanyeol who had been a constant in his life, but changed it in an instant. Chanyeol who was bright, and righteous, and caring. Who was against everything Baekhyun was for. Chanyeol was also special, but not because his blood was pure, he was special on his own. The best Quidditch player in years, a pureblood from a Slytherin family that ended up in Gryffindor, a pureblood that escaped the supremacist thoughts that lived in Baekhyun. Chanyeol was a fire, and he burned Baekhyun from the insides.

Baekhyun tried to ran away, but he was in too deep, wasn’t he? He knew he was in too deep when he showed the Death Eaters a way in, the only way that hadn’t been sealed in the Second Wizarding War. He was in too deep when he kept on lying to Chanyeol, and watched the fire be consumed by the alumni’s words. He stood and observed as they teared Chanyeol apart, accusing him of being what he had always despised the most, and staying by his side, _knowing_ he was what his love despised the most.

But it was too late to back off now, and he was on the winners’ side anyway, no matter how wicked.

Chanyeol had been showing Baekhyun a new world without realising, and Baekhyun gave him betrayal in return. Betrayal when he let Chanyeol be wrongly accused of his and Seulgi’s doings. Betrayal when he let him believe it was Minseok who hurt him and left him under a tree when it had been his Death Eaters mates. Lies and betrayal, but it was going to be worth it when he convinced Chanyeol of joining him. He had already kept him safe, because his parents promised him so, which helped in keeping Baekhyun in lane.

As soon as Chanyeol had woken up, Baekhyun would show him the world they could live in, and Baekhyun would fool himself into thinking that if Chanyeol agreed, it would be the same Chanyeol he loves.

From the Shrieking Shack, he could no longer hear the battle that was unravelling at Hogwarts, and he took the sleeping Gryffindor’s hand one last time before going back just to pretend he was someone Chanyeol could cherish.

When Chanyeol woke up, he was alone and far away from danger. Bur Chanyeol was not one to stay away from too long. The flashes of light, the screams, the revelation, the lion inside him would lead him into battle.

He stood up as fast as he could without damaging himself, finding it hard to step steadily on the ground. It was one hell of a Desmaius Baekhyun had shot him with, wasn’t it? But what else what to be expected of a dark wizard, a Death Eater? Chanyeol spat Baekhyun’s name on the floor, and the name hurt his throat, his tongue. The blond poisoned his thoughts, his feelings. He broke him, he completely and utterly broke him, and that wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was waiting for it to not be real, but he was painfully aware it was, and he ran away from something for the first time.

The road back to Hogwarts was short. He almost flew through the ruined staircase that led to the room chamber of the Shack, not minding how noisy he was being, it’s not like he was going to be heard. The stance he was in, was eerily silent, the kind of silence that announces something bad is on the way. As an animal who follows its instincts, Chanyeol hid. He slid through the thin wall, and remained there for a minute, just enough to not be seen. He had sensed them, his skin seemed to tingle, and his hair stood on end. He could not clearly see them, but he felt them, the Death Eaters. They had an aura to them, commanding Chanyeol to keep on hiding, just a bit more. Because they were predators, and he was not safe, not even as a lion. So, he did just that, until they were gone upstairs.

How the Death Eaters had managed to find the only way into Hogwarts that wasn’t closed, was something Chanyeol was dying to know (deep down, he knew the answer, but it hurt too much to think. That would mean he would have to face every other thing Baekhyun had done, and he was not ready. Not yet).

What was left seemed longer, with the echoes of battle resounding on every wall that turned into wood. Soon enough, the jinxes and curses were audible, and the colours of them flashed in front of Chanyeol’s eyes. He was probably going to die defending Hogwarts, he thought as he took the situation in. He didn’t care, though, protecting was the only thing he had ever wanted to do.

His parent’s faces appeared before his eyes while he walked straight into the heart of the battle, they were smiling at him. His mother’s smile was warm, the warmest he had ever witnessed, and his father was looking at him so proudly he couldn’t explain the sentiment with words. His parents, ever so simple yet complex. They were a pureblood family that lost the superiority complex over the years, as reticent as they were. The Parks cared, and eventually they didn’t anymore. And Chanyeol learnt, he learnt about the Muggles, about mudbloods, about History, the History Sehun didn’t want to hear about because his parents would kill him (but he listened to anyway).

Chanyeol’s parents would be proud to see him fight to protect the School, to protect the peace. At least, that was the lie he told himself to keep going, dragging his feet.

Wand in hand (a wand that wasn't his own, that laid broken only Baekhyun knew where), he found himself surrounded by pain. Pain, screams, fight. And he did what he had come to do.

“Protego!”, he shouted, creating a shield for him and the person beside him. It was a Hufflepuff girl, and she looked weak and in danger. Chanyeol had had an eye on her almost since he left the Willow, a girl, fighting against two Death Eaters at once, but now she was not alone.

“What’s your name?”, he asked shakily, a half-smirked on his face.

“Im Yoona, thanks for your help. Oh, good Helga, this is crazy.”, the girl answered.

“Crazy indeed.” Chanyeol retorted. “But we’re going to make it out alive.”

Yoona shook her head in affirmation, throwing a Reducto so powerful it shot the Death Eater flying. Then, with a swift move of her wrist, the one that was closer to Chanyeol fell to the ground.

“Come on, Gryffie, let’s go to the castle, that’s where the fun is. Professor Seo’s protections fell a while ago, and there are many children there. Children who must be protected at all costs. C’mon!”

The girl commanded, looking more powerful than she did before. Her big, deer-like eyes shone with a glow of compassion and cleverness that shook Chanyeol, she looked wise and kind, and Chanyeol made sure to engrave her name in his mind.

“You know, I should not be here.” Yoona declared suddenly. “I am not a student, haven’t been in a long time, but my- “she paused, muffling a laughter- “friendship with Headmistress Kwon has always gotten me a lot of privileges. This time, she allowed me to come look for my missing cousin. She’s a Gryffindor, like you.”

Of course, of course the brave, wise woman had to be Yerim’s cousin. His eyes were watering even before he knew it.

“Her name is Yerim. And Yuri kept saying was, but I refuse to think in past tense. She is Yerim, and she is somewhere. Now, let’s go into the castle, let’s win this nightmare and live happily ever after, you hear me?”

She said with such a conviction, Chanyeol believed her. They were running across the dead fields of the School. No one was wandering around, because the whole world seemed to be condensed inside the castle. The building was bursting, and Chanyeol had never been more afraid in his whole life.

Yoona led the way, and he followed, throwing the first jinx that crossed his mind to every Death Eater. Not focusing on their faces, because he never knew who he could find if he did. He was not ready to face the perpetrators. It had been relatively quiet for him, until it wasn’t anymore.

Something hit him, causing his whole body to crash on the ground, retorting itself. He heard Yoona scream, and he heard her fall to the ground. He could only hope she was only in pain like he was.

“Mom, it was him the one you were supposed to protect.”

Baekhyun’s voice cried, suspended in time for Chanyeol, who was still under the effect of Cruciatus.

“Let him go, let him go!”

And she did.

Chanyeol stopped moving, the pain was gone, but his heart was empty now.

“B-Baekhyun.”

He managed to sputter from the ground.

“It’s me, I’m here to help you Chanyeol. Please, let me.”

The blond begged, taking Chanyeol’s arm, putting it around his neck. Chanyeol still felt blinded by pain, so he held onto Baekhyun.

“Where is Yoona?”

He asked.

“She left, she ran into the battle, because I told her I would save you.”

Chanyeol didn’t believe him, but he didn’t let it show. He was following him through the halls, into what he supposed were the Death Eaters’ hidden headquarters inside Hogwarts. Where Baekhyun and his friends planned every move. Where they laid out when and where the world would end.

Chanyeol was not going to allow it, no matter how drained he was.

 When he could see clearly again, the were facing a wall. The Room of Requirements, of course, where else, really? Only that place would become whatever the user needed, no matter what it was.

It opened for the two of them, and the lion was disappointed.

The Room was a little space, only a bed -that seemed very comfortable-, beverages and medicines. Nothing less, nothing more. Baekhyun helped a limping Chanyeol in bed, and the Gryffindor took his arm, crunching it with his hands.

“Why?”

The dark-haired pleaded.

“Because this is the way, Chanyeol. This is how things should be. Can’t you see we are special, can’t you join me? I only need you to join me in what I have always believed in.”

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s arm, cupping his face instead. Their eyes locked on each other.

“What you’re doing, Baekhyun… This is wrong. Please. You got so mad when I accused you of being a dark wizard. For Godric, you couldn’t have possibly faked all of that!”

He was desperate. He needed his love to not be a Death Eater, there had got to be more to the story. But there wasn’t.

“Chanyeol, I will never look at the world the way you do. It’s just not me, it’s not what I have been _taught._ I have never been like that, in my whole life. This is me, this is who I am.”

“I can’t love this; I can’t even respect this.”

The lion claimed.

“You don’t have to, but I will keep you safe in here anyway.”

“Have fun trying.”

The tallest cursed jelly-legs on the other, making him fall onto the bed, unjellyfying him just before leaving, searching for the heart of the battle once again.

Headmistress Kwon was in the middle of it, with Professor Seo guarding her back. At least ten Death Eaters around them, and they looked so calmed. Their faces showed no emotion, and they were winning the battle, because they had to.

He could only see them, but around him, everything was a chaos, and Chanyeol just wanted to find everyone. Jongdae, Wendy, even Minseok. His heart was going out of the way with worry for them, and for everyone, every innocent soul in the castle that was living a tragedy that day.

The big high walls seemed to be crumbling under the weight of yet another battle. It was as tired as the people, but the Death Eater kept on coming, with renewed energy. They were different Death Eaters, Chanyeol guessed.

Then it hit him: The Shrieking Shack, they were entering few by few, wearing the castle’s defences out, before giving the big kick to end them all. It was brilliant, really.

Chanyeol tried to not be noticed by the Death Eaters that filled Hogwarts. Slowly, there seemed to be more of them than alumni, and it scarred Chanyeol to death. But he would save the castle, he would block the way of the Death Eaters, on his own if needed.

He turned around, out to the grounds. The night sky was not starry, a magic glow down was making it completely luminescent, in an ugly, greenish tone. The tone of death, fitting.

Before he could realise, he was standing in front of the Whomping Willow, where a tiny figure closed the way. He had never wanted to strangle Byun Baekhyun before, not even when he found out the boy was a Death Eater, but he wanted to now. The boy would not stand in the way of safety, on the way of maintaining the world as it was.

“I knew you would figure it out.”

Baekhyun yelled, a smile on his face. His arms were crossed on his chest, his legs apart, trying to make himself bigger.

“Stay away, please, let me save the world. If you ever loved me, forget your betraying self for a moment.”

And then, the Slytherin turned around, a pernicious Confringo on his lips as the whole Whomping Willow crumbled into himself, closing the door to the Death Eaters.

“Now we only must deal with the ones already inside, and I’m sure we can take them.”

The Gryffindor was at a loss for words, and he followed the shorter dumbfounded.

“I realised, Chanyeol, I… I was blind, I have always been blinded by my parents. Love is a very dangerous feeling, isn’t it? To me, they were unable to lie, Chanyeol. So, I believed in their vision of the world. But it’s so obscure, and cold, and dark. You have showed me how the world is supposed to be, and we will ensure it. Together.”

The lanky boy didn’t believe his words, he couldn’t. Still, they entered the battle together. The first years ran frantically everywhere, a very concerned group of last-years trying to keep the safe and away.

The battle was slowly extinguishing, as they could make out from the lack of jinxes and hexes flying.

The Great Hall was the only focus of the battle, with Teachers and alumni fighting alike against the threat that were the Death Eaters. Yixing was there, holding Junmyeon’s hand, combining their spells to cast unmissable weapons. Chanyeol’s friends were also there -except for Yerim, and he still felt his heart drop-, fighting side by side. Hogwarts always united in times of adversities, and they could do it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol joined the battle, wands in hand, giving strength.

The lines of the Death Eaters were lessening, until most of them were gone. They had done it.

“We’ll come back again.”

A Death Eater on the front said, getting rid of its mask in the process.

“Good luck with that.”

Baekhyun said, breaking files to face the Death Eater. The woman looked at him without believing.

“So your boyfriend turned you, son? And do you think you stand a chance?”

With a cry of rage, Baekhyun shouted an Immobulus that stopped all battle. Baekhyun’s mother laid there, on the ground. The leader of the Death Eaters, helpless, defeated by her own son. The Slytherin blacked out, falling to the ground too, Chanyeol rushing at his aid.

 

And just like that, the Battle was over.

 

 

The Aftermath what was hurt the most. Bodies everywhere, Death Eaters and alumni, teachers, family that came to help. It was disheartening. Chanyeol had hoped his whole life he would never have to witness anything like that, but he found himself in the middle of it.

The missing alumni was found, petrified on the Room of Requirements, Baekhyun showed them. They needed to be treated as soon as possible, he said. Yerim was there too, pale, lifeless, but as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were missing her spark, but they weren’t lifeless, and they gave Chanyeol hope. Hope of the days to come, because they had won.

The Gryffindor heart broke when he found Headmistress Kwon hugging Yoona’s body. And it was the most puerile turn of events. She had died saving everyone, like many others. He would live to see another day thanks to her, and he was thankful. He’d take care of Yerim immensely.

He wandered the castle like a ghost, helping recover the bodies trying not to make out who they were, because he knew their names, their stories, and he couldn’t take it. In the end, he let himself fall on the ground. He closed his eyes, and slept.

 

Baekhyun and him didn’t speak until days later, when they were both ready and fully healed. The blond -now magically dark haired- caught him when he was on his way to visit Yerim, and took him to a corner.

“You were a hero in the end.”

Chanyeol broke the silence first.

“You were the reason I was a hero.” Baekhyun looked down. “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol stopped him, taking Baekhyun's hands in his, a warm smile on his face.

“With time, I will forgive you. Love is a very dangerous magic, after all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in the works since last year, and I can't believe I finally did it. I'm sorry if the end is a little disappointing, but I think it was the way it was meant to end: not a happy ending, not a sad one either. An end that leaves you wondering. It's the end of a war, happy because it's over, bittersweet for all that has happened.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
